Kommentierte Geos.ini (Stand: Geos 2.0)
Kategorie:Geos Commented GEOS.INI File Copyright © 1991 GeoWorks. All rights reserved. This file is proprietary and confidential to GeoWorks. It may only be distributed to GeoWorks employees, official GeoReps, and other authorized agents. Any other use is expressly forbidden. This file is provided on an "as is" basis, without warranty of any kind. Note: Used here with sorta/kinda permission. ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; ; PC/GEOS Initialization file ; ; October 16, 1990 ; ; $Id: geosec.ini,v 1.85.1.2 93/05/14 10:38:04 brianc Exp $ ; ; This file is loaded by PC/GEOS at startup. PC/GEOS uses this file to help ; determine what drivers to use and how to configure the system. ; ; ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;****************************************************************************** ;system category system ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "handles = " ; This field sets the size of the kernel table used to manage resources. If ; this field does not exist, the kernel should choose an appropriate table size ; based on the amount of memory available. It currently chooses 1000, however. ; ;handles = 2000 ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "fs = " ; ; Defines the Installable FileSystem drivers that are to be loaded. The kernel ; will first attempt to determine the version of DOS being used and ; automatically load the primary IFS driver for that version. If it cannot ; determine the primary IFS driver, the correct primary driver *must* be the ; first driver listed in this key. ; ; Multiple drivers can either be placed on the same line, separated by spaces ; or tabs, or they can be placed across several lines. If the latter, be sure ; to enclose the entire entry with curly braces. ; ; Current secondary IFS drivers: ; netware.geo Novell NetWare ; msnet.geo LANtastic and other networks that support the standard ; DOS device redirection calls ; cdrom.geo CD-ROM drive accessed through MSCDEX.EXE ; megafile.geo GEOS filesystem resident in a single monster file ; Refer to the gfs category for more info. ; zoomfs.geo GEOS ROM filesystem for the Zoomer. ; ; The "ship" script will remove this line if needed ; fs = FS_DRIVERS ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "drive x = " ; ; Allows one to override what the drive-map initialization code in the primary ; filesystem driver discovers. There is no way to tell the driver a drive exists ; when it thinks it doesn't, but you can change the presumed media or make the ; driver ignore a drive it thinks exists. Multiple keys of the form ; ; drive = ; ; may be given. is, of course, the affected drive letter. ; indicates the media: ; 65535 = fixed disk ; 0 = ignore the drive ; 360 = 360K 5.25" ; 720 = 720K 3.5" ; 1200 = 1.2M 5.25" ; 1440 = 1.44M 3.5" ; 2880 = 2.88M 3.5" ; ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "font = " ; This field causes a font driver to be loaded. Font drivers allow PC/GEOS ; to use outline font technology from multiple sources. If this field does ; not exist, nimbus.geo will be loaded. If nimbus.geo is not found, ; only bitmap fonts can be used. ; Multiple drivers can be specified. These can either be placed on the ; same line, or they can be placed across several lines. If they are placed ; across several lines, be sure to enclose the entries with curly braces. ; PC/GEOS can recognize: ; nimbus.geo Nimbus Q Outline Font driver ; There are currently no other PC/GEOS font drivers. ;font = nimbusec.geo ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "fontid = " ; This field specifies the default font to be used. The default font is ; used by PC/GEOS in the event that a font an application requests is not ; available. The default font is loaded at boot time, so it is fastest ; to access, but it must be available on disk. Currently available ; fonts include: ; Berkeley ; ;fontid = berkeley ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "fontsize = " ; This field specifies the pointsize of the default font. In the event ; the font an application requests is not available, the default font ; and pointsize are used. The default font is loaded at boot time, so ; it must be available on disk. Available point sizes depend on the ; font specified. Berkeley includes 9, 10, 12, 14 and 18 point, but ; 18 point is too large for some applications to work comfortably. ;fontsize = 10 ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "fontmenu = " ; "fonttool = " ; ; These fields specify the list and order of fonts to be included in the short ; menu (fontmenu) and popup list (fonttool) created by the FontControl for ; all applications, unless overridden by similar keys in the application- ; specific category for an application. ; ; The value is a string of four-digit hex numbers that are the font IDs. It's ; easiest to set this from Preferences... ; ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "maxTotalHeapSpace = " ; ; This field activates the transparent launch mode, at least as far as ; GeodeLoad is concerned. It represents the overall size of the heap, in ; paragraphs, excepting system libraries that are always in. It should be ; determined on the target machine itself, by starting up, then running ; the TCL function "heapspace total". The TCL function requires "nonts" ; to be loaded, as a reference to the last "system library geode", and ; automatically adds back in space for apps, free & discardable memory, ; to determine the overall heap size. Common value is around 31000. ; ; The number is *signed*, so it has a max of 32767. ; Not used in default setup ;maxTotalHeapSpace = 31000 ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "memory = " ; This field causes swap drivers to be loaded. Swap drivers allow GEOS ; to use memory outside the conventional 640K. If this field does not exist, ; GEOS attempts to determine the appropriate drivers to use (if any). More than ; one driver may be specified on the line, separated by spaces. ; GEOS can recognize: ; emm.geo LIM 4.0 standard expanded memory driver. A DOS-level ; memory driver must also be loaded (usually called ; emm.sys and loaded from config.sys) ; extmem.geo 80286 extended memory driver ; xms.geo XMS/HIMEM.SYS driver. A DOS-level driver must be ; loaded (himem.sys, e.g.) to manage the extended memory ; disk.geo Swap to a file on the hard disk. ; There are currently no other GEOS memory drivers ;memory = diskec.geo ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "continueSetup = " ; This field overrides the runOnStartup entry and fires up the graphical ; setup program. The graphical setup program will reset this to FALSE ; upon completion. continueSetup = true ; "setupMode = " ; graphical setup has four modes, numbered 0 to 3. To perform full graphical ; setup, set setupMode to 0. The other modes are used internally to Preferences ; and Setup and are not documented here. ; setupMode = 0 ; ; "penBased = " ; This is set to true if the associated system is pen based. This tells the ; ui if it should expect ink or not ; ; ; "inkTimeout = " ; ; This is set to the number of clicks (60ths of a second) that the system ; should wait after the user has stopped inputting ink before it processes ; it. ; ; Default entry: ; inkTimeout = 54 ;9/10ths of a second ; ; The "ship" script will change this to true for a pen based system ; penBased = false ; ; "serialNumber = " ; ; This category holds the serial number ; serialNumber = SERIAL_NUMBER ; ; The categories below tell the kernel not to load libraries or drivers that ; we know in advance will not be used. This reduces startup time, but may ; cause havoc if used improperly. ; ; "noVidMem = " ; Tells the kernel whether to load vidmem.geo, which is used for printing. ;noVidMem = true; ; ; "noFontDriver = " ; Tells the kernel whether to load the font driver, used to draw outline fonts. ;noFontDriver = true; ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; "splashscreen = true" ; This permits the PC/GEOS loader to display a message on one of the 5 ; simple graphics mode screens while PC/GEOS is booting. ; Flags: ; ; splashscreen = {true, false} Enables this feature. (default is false); ; splashtext = Text message to display. ; ; splashborder = N = LoaderBorderType: ; 0 = none ; 1 = PC/GEOS V2.0 retail ; 2 = wizard ; (See videoDisplay.asm for full list.) ; ; splashcolor = N = background color (see Include/ ; color.def for list.) ; Note that one B&W video cards, ; black, white, or 50% pattern will ; be used. ;****************************************************************************** ; path section ; The "ship" script will remove this line if needed ; ; Three types of paths can be specified here: ; ; - directories to merge into a StandardPath. Each StandardPath has ; a key corresponding to its location within the hierarchy. A drive ; specifier must be given. Examples: ; top = C:\GEOWORKS D:\GEOWORKS ; world = C:\EXCEL ; userdata font = F:\COMPANY\FONTS ; ; - additional .ini files to load read-only. The basic key is ; ini = ; with up to 3 .ini files being specified. The loader may be given ; a /p argument to have "ini " be the key sought instead. ; Note that a full path is not required for these. ; ; - the directory containing the shared token database file (named ; Token Database). A drive specifier must be given. ; ; sharedTokenDatabase = ; paths top = TOP_PATH ini = INI_FILES inisaved = SAVED_INI_FILES ;****************************************************************************** ; keyboard driver section ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;keyboard ; ; keyboardTypematic = <#> - the number is interpreted as follows: ; bit 7 : 0 ; bit 6-5 : DELAY = delay ; bit 4-3 : PEXP = period (exponent) ; bit 2-0 : PMAN = period (mantissa) ; delay = 1 second + DELAY * 250 milliseconds +/- 20% ; period = (8 + PMAN) * (2 ^ PEXP) * 0.00417 seconds ; Examples: ; 0 - short delay, fast repeat ; 44 - standard delay, standard repeat ; 127 - long delay, slow repeat ; ; If no typematic value is specified, GEOS leaves the ; delay and period with their original values. ; ; keyboardDoesLEDs = {true, false} - whether XT-class machine supports LEDs ; Most XT-class machines have a BIOS that doesn't support updating ; the LEDs for NumLock, CapsLock, and ScrollLock. For those that ; do (eg. the Club Turbo-XTs), setting this to true tells GEOS that ; it can update the LEDs correctly. This field is unnecessary on ; AT-class and higher machines. ; ; keyboardAltGr = {true, false} - makes the right key function the ; same as , European-style. ; ; keyboardShiftRelStr = {true, false} - makes the keys release the ; key, typewriter-style. ; ; keyboardSwapCtrl = {true, false} - swaps the left key and the ; key, non-PC keyboard style. ; ; device = - full device name (U.S. Keyboard) ; driver = - .geo file name (kbd.geo) ; ;****************************************************************************** ;ui category ui ; This category sets the user interface to use and also allows passing of ; parameters to the user interface. If the fields do not exist, PC/GEOS uses ; the default (and only) user interface, "ui.geo" and passes no parameters ; to it. ; ; Possible ui parameters: ; generic = - use generic UI (default: ui.geo) ; specific = - use specific UI (default: ol.geo) ; exec on startup = - execute all programs in ; (default: no programs) ; number of screens = - specifies the number of screens/displays ; the system supports (up to 16). The drivers for ; the screens are specified in categories 0 ; through F (see below). The screens are ; numbered from left to right. ; THIS WON'T FUNCTION UNTIL THE DEVELOPER'S RELEASE, ; IF EVEN THEN. ; initial screen = - sets the initial "current" screen (the ; one on which all execOnStartup applications will ; be started and where the pointer will initially ; reside) to the indicated screen number. ; THIS WON'T FUNCTION UNTIL THE DEVELOPER'S RELEASE, ; IF EVEN THEN. ; background = - Uses this file as a background ; picture to display ; backgroundColor = - Color index of background color ; backgroundAttr = {t,c,x} - How to display the background bitmap ; (tiled, centered, upper left corner) ; autosave = {true,false} - True if autosave is turned on ; autosave = {true,false} - True if autosave is turned on ; autosaveTime = - Interval (in seconds) between auto-saves ; hwr = - name of the Handwriting Recognition library ; (defaults to PALM(EC).GEO) ; haveEnvironmentApp = {true,false} - True if an enviroment application ; like Welcome or IStartup is specified as the ; 'defaultLauncher' in 'uiFeatures'. ; ; doNotDisplayResetBox = {true, false} - True if we don't want to put ; up the (delete state files?) ; box. ; deleteStateFilesAfterCrash = {true, false} - True if we always want ; to reset after a crash. ; penInputDisplayType = - the PenInputDisplayType to show by ; default when the PenInputControl is ; brought up. ; overstrikeMode = {true, false} - True to allow the user to go into ; overstrike mode (defaults to true) ; kbdAcceleratorMode = {true, false} - True if we allow keyboard ; accelerators to function. False ; to not detect keyboard accelerators. ; Note that this is independent of ; whether keyboard accelerators are ; drawn. This is mainly controlled ; by the UIWO_KBD_NAVIGATION bit of ; uiFeatures::windowOptions. ; kbdAcceleratorMode defaults to true. ; productName = - name of product. Used in "Are you sure ; you want to exit ?" message ; when you "Exit to DOS". ; ; noTokenDatabase = {true, false} - True to prevent any token ; database from being initialized. ; This is an optimization used only ; when we know that no icons will ; be needed as we will be starting ; up in and running only one ; particular application. ; ; noClipboard = {true, false} - True to prevent the ui from opening ; the clipboard file on startup. This is ; an optimization used when we want to open ; the clipboard only later on in a particular ; application. ; ; noSpooler = {true, false} - True to prevent the ui from launching the ; spooler. This can be used when we know ; in advance that there is no need for it. ; ; noTaskSwitcher = {true, false} - True to prevent the ui from loading ; the task switcher. This is used as an ; optimization when we know that there is ; no need for the task switcher, i.e., no ; DOS programs will be run. ; ; sound = {true, false} - turns sound on or off. ; ; confirmShutdown = {true, false} - True to to show confirmation dialog ; before shutting down. False to skip ; confirmation dialog. Defaults to true. ; ; screenBlanker = {true, false} - true to enable screen blanker ; ; screenBlankerTimeout = #min - number of minutes of idle time before ; activating screen saver/blanker ; ; password = {true, false} - turns system password on or off ; passwordText = ; can consist of 1 or more values. These values can either be ; placed on the same line, or they can be placed across several lines. ; If they are placed across several lines, be sure to enclose the values ; with curly braces. ; ; Examples: ; generic = ui.geo ; specific = motif.geo ;Use motif specific UI ;generic = uiec.geo specific = SPECIFIC_UI ;autosave = true ;autosaveTime = 60 ;number of screens = 1 ;haveEnvironmentApp = true ;****************************************************************************** ;ui features category features ; ; This keys in this category apply to features and to the individual ; categories specified by environment applications like Welcome and IStartup, ; for each of their "rooms". features is used for the environment ; application itself and any applications on the 'execOnStartup' list. It is ; used for ALL applications when there is no environment application. ; ; *** Document control flags *** ; ; features ; backupDir = (default = DOCUMENT/BACKUP) ; Directory for Quick Backup ; ; docControlOptions = integer ; DCO_BYPASS_BIG_DIALOG:1 ;True to bypass the ; ;NewEmpty/Template/Import/Open/Close dialog ; DCO_TRANSPARENT_DOC:1 ;True to use "Switch Document" in place of ; ;New/Open/Close and to only allow a single ; ;open document and to immediately prompt for ; ;a new for untitled documents ; DCO_HAVE_FILE_OPEN:1 ;Have a File->Open ; DCO_FS_CANNOT_CHANGE:1 ;Never have a simple or advanced button ; DCO_NAVIGATE_ABOVE_DOC:1 ;Allow navigation above the document directory ; DCO_ALWAYS_ALLOW_OVERLAPPING_DISPLAYS:1 ;True to always have ; ;overlapping and full-size ; ;options ; DCO_NO_OTHER_SUBMENU:1 ;Move the items in the "Other" submenu into ; ; the main File menu ; DCO_NO_OPEN_DEFAULT:1 ;No "Open Default Document" from the main ; ; dialog box ; DCO_NO_NOTES_IN_OPEN_BOX:1 ;No "Notes" listed in the open dialog box ; DCO_NO_OPEN_READ_ONLY_OPTIONS:1 ;No option to open the doc read-only ; ; ; Introductory: 0 1 0 0 0 0 -> 4000h -> 16384 ; Beginning: 0 0 0 0 0 0 -> 0000h -> 0 ; Advanced: 0 0 0 1 1 0 -> 1800h -> 6144 ; ; Wizard: 0 0 0 1 0 1 -> 1400h -> 5120 ; Zoomer: 0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 1 -> 43C0h -> 17344 ; ; ; docControlFSLevel = {0,1,2,3} ; ; 0 - no directories ; 1 - directories, but simple file selector ; 2,3 - directories and complete file selector ; ; *** ; ; defaultLauncher = - name of default application to launch. ; This is NOT optional, if nothing is ; specified, no application will start. ; ; Examples: ; defaultLauncher = Utilities\GeoManager ; defaultLauncher = Welcome ; ; *** ; ; interfaceLevel = {0, 1, 2, 3} ; Will be phased out? ; ; This control the interface level of the applictions running under ; this field. ; ; 0 - introductory ; 1 - beginning ; 2 - intermediate ; 3 - advanced ; ; launchLevel = {0, 1, 2, 3} ; ; This control the interface level of the applications running under ; this field. ; ; 0 - introductory ; 1 - beginning ; 2 - intermediate ; 3 - advanced ; ; launchModel = {0, 1, 2, 3} ; ; This controls how applications are started and exited. ; ; 0 - transparent ; 1 - single instance ; 2 - multiple instances ; 3 - guru ; ; launchOptions = integer ; ; This controls how applications are started and exited. ; ; UILO_DESK_ACCESSORIES:1 ;TRUE to allow Desk Accessory mode ; ; (defaults to TRUE) ; :15 ; ; interfaceOptions = integer ; ; This controls various interface options. ; ; UIIO_OPTIONS_MENU:1 ;TRUE if the options menu should exist ; UIIO_DISABLE_POPOUTS:1 ;TRUE to not allow GIV_POPOUT ; ; ?GenInteractions to pop in and ; ; out. FALSE to allow pop in ; ; and pop out behavior. ; ; TRUE to allow specifying initally- ; ; popped-out and hidden menu bars ; UIIO_ALLOW_INITIALLY_HIDDEN_MENU_BARS ; :13 ; ; windowOptions = integer ; ; This controls various window options. ; ; UIWO_MAXIMIZE_ON_STARTUP:1 ; UIWO_COMBINE_HEADER_AND_MENU_IN_MAXIMIZED_WINDOWS:1 ; UIWO_PRIMARY_MIN_MAX_RESTORE_CONTROLS:1 ; UIWO_WINDOW_MENU:1 ; UIWO_PINNABLE_MENUS:1 ; UIWO_KBD_NAVIGATION:1 ; UIWO_POPOUT_MENU_BAR:1 ; ; expressOptions = integer ; ; This controls Express menu options. ; ; :4 ; UIEO_RETURN_TO_DEFAULT_LAUNCHER:1 ; ; Set to have a "Return to " button in the Express ; ; Menu ; UIEO_GEOS_TASKS_LIST:1 ; ; Set for list of currently running GEOS applications ; UIEO_DESK_ACCESSORY_LIST:1 ; ; Set for list of desk accessories (applications in World/ ; ; Desk Accessories directory) ; UIEO_MAIN_APPS_LIST:1 ; ; Set for list of applications in World directory ; UIEO_OTHER_APPS_LIST:1 ; ; Set for hierarichal list of applications in subdirectories below ; ; World directory. ; UIEO_CONTROL_PANEL:1 ; ; Set for control panel area. ; UIEO_DOS_TASKS_LIST:1 ; ; Set for list of available DOS tasks. ; UIEO_UTILITIES_PANEL:1 ; ; set for utilities panel area. ; UIEO_EXIT_TO_DOS:1 ; ; Set for Exit to DOS trigger. ; UIEO_POSITION UIExpressPositions:3 = {0, 1} ; 0 - none ; 1 - top primary ; 2 - lower left (just below bottom of screen) ; ; 0000 00xx xxxx xxxx ; ---- ---- ---- ---- ; Intro 0000 1010 0110 1001 0a69 2665 ; Beg 0000 1011 0111 1001 0b79 2937 ; ?Adv 0000 1111 1111 1001 0ff9 4089 ; ; quitOnClose = {true, false} ; ; Set to 'true' to enforce closing of all apps in a room before it can ; be left. Useful where no state should be saved for applications. By ; default, the apps will be left running (and will be saved to state). ; NOTE: quitOnClose = true and launchModel = 0 (transparent) do NOT ; work well together. ; defaultLauncher = DEFAULT_LAUNCHER ;****************************************************************************** ;expressMenuControl category expressMenuControl ; ; This control specific options of the Express Menu ; otherAppSubMenu = {true, false} ; Set to 'true' to make the other apps section a submenu ; instead of a subgroup within the Express Menu. Defaults ; to 'false'. ; floatingKeyboard = {true, false} ; Set to 'true' to add an item to bring up the floating ; keyboard. Defaults to 'false'. ; runSubMenu = {true, false} ; Set to 'true' to place top level apps (WORLD directory) ; and top level subdirectories (subdirs in WORLD directory) in ; a submenu. Set to 'false' to place directly in Express Menu. ; Defaults to 'true'. ; runningAppsSubMenu = {true, false} ; Set to 'true' to make list of currently running GEOS ; applications a submenu. Set to 'false' to place directly ; in Express Menu. Defaults to 'false'. END_UI_FEATURES ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;screen 0 category 0 ; This field sets the video display driver to be used for the 0th screen. ; It contains two keys (and may contain more at a later date): ; device = - specifies the full name of the device. The standard ; ones are: ; Hercules HGC: 720x348 Mono ; IBM MCGA: 640x480 Mono ; CGA: 640x200 Mono ; EGA: 640x350 16-color ; VGA: 640x480 16-color ; driver = - specifies the name of the .geo file to load to ; drive the specified device. ; device = VGA: 640x480 16-color driver = vgaec.geo ;options ;fontid = berkeley ;fontsize = 10 ;gadgetRepeatDelay = 18 ; ; gadgetRepeatDelay = - sets the typical delay between repeats ; for the UI gadgets, such as the scrollbar and the ; range gadget. The delay is in number of ticks, or ; 1/60th second increments. ; ; fsStaticDriveMoniker = {true, false} ; true to keep file selector's "Change Drives" popup ; list moniker from changing to the name of the selected ; drive. Defaults to false. ; ;****************************************************************************** ;input category input ; entries under this category tell the system how to respond to ; input ; number of mouse buttons = {1,2,3} ; (3 is the default) ; click to type = {true, false} ; (true is the default, false => real estate) ; select raises = {true, false} ; (true is the default) ; select displays menu = {true, false} ; (false is the default. Setting this true in OpenLook ; reverses the effect of the left and right mouse ; buttons on menu buttons. The left (SELECT) button will ; open a menu, while the right (FEATURES) button will ; show & execute the default menu item.) ; invoke on press = {true, false} ; (false is the default) ; click goes through = {true, false} ; (false is the default) ; specific UI compatible = {true, false} ; (false is the default) ; blinking cursor = {true, false} ; (true is the default) ; reboot on reset = {true, false} ; (true is the default) determines whether Ctrl-Alt-Del ; will quickly return to DOS or will warm-boot the ; machine. ; keyboardOnly = {true, false} ; (false is the default) ; noKeyboard = {true, false} ; (false is the default) ; left handed = {true, false} ; (false is the default) for mice with more than one ; button, this causes the functions assigned to the ; buttons to be reversed (for 3-button mice, the middle ; button remains the same) ; ; Examples: ; numberOfMouseButtons = 2 ;two button mouse ; invokeOnPress = true ;invoke on press ; clickToType = false ;real estate model ; selectDisplaysMenu = true ;to make OpenLook like CUA. ; specificUICompatible= true ;no bitchin' BSW extensions ; ; Also, mouse acceleration may be requested, which is adjustable ; according to Adam's description of the X11 offering: Any single ; event pixel movement beyond a "threshold" value is multiplied by ; a multiplying factor. Note that this would be additional ; acceleration for any mouse that provides built-in acceleration. ; ; Examples: ; mouseAccelThreshold = 5 ; mouseAccelMultiplier = 2 ;1 does nothing, ; ;3 or 4 is pretty fast ; ; The "ship" script will modify the noKeyboard and keyboardOnly fields ; as needed ; ; quickShutdownOnReset=true will cause ctrl-alt-deletes to do dirty shutdowns ; ;***** no keys => use defaults reboot on reset = false keyboardOnly = false noKeyboard = false ;****************************************************************************** ;serial/parallel category ;serial ;parallel ; Entries in these categories tell the drivers at what interrupt level ; the port is running. They take the form ; port = ; is a number (1-4 for serial, 1-3 for parallel) and is the ; hardware interrupt level. The normal values for the entries are: ; ; serial ; port 1 = 4 ; port 2 = 3 ; port 3 = 4 ; May not work if port 1 is already in-use ; port 4 = 3 ; May not work if port 2 is already in-use ; ; If no level is provided here, the serial driver will attempt to ; force an interrupt from the port and obtain the level that way, but ; it will only check for levels 4 and 3. To use a port at some other ; level (5, for example), you must have an entry for the port here. ; Note also that level "2" for a card on an AT is actually level "9" ; ; parallel ; port 1 = 7 ; port 2 = 5 ; port 3 = 0 ; "none" is not a valid value, of course ; ; If no levels are provided here, the parallel driver will assign levels ; as indicated above (if no interrupt level is available for a port, ; a background thread will be spawned to drive the port instead). An ; entry here will override any default assumptions. Thus if you specify ; "port 2 = 7" here, port 1 will be assumed to run at level 5 (unless ; you are running on an XT or PC, where 5 is the fixed disk interrupt), ; while port 3 will still have no interrupt. ;****************************************************************************** ;welcome application category ; ; startuproom = {1,2,3}: Determines which area we should start up in: ; Intro, Beginner, or Advanced ; ; versiontext: The text to be displayed to the left of the copyright ; notice. ; NOT IMPLEMENTED IN NEW WELCOME YET. ; versiontext = Version 1.0 (Beta) ; welcome startupRoom = STARTUP_ROOM versiontext = Ensemble 2.0 ;****************************************************************************** ;text category ; smartQuotes: Turns on intelligent mapping of single and double ; quotes to the special open/close quote characters. ; ; smartQuotes = true ; ; language name: the name of the language currently in use ; ; languageName = American English ; ; dictionary: the filename of the dictionary to be used by ; the spell checker. ; ; Danish: ; dictionary = IDNF9111.DAT ; English: ; dictionary = IENC9121.DAT ; French: ; dictionary = IFRF9121.DAT ; German: ; dictionary = IGRF9112.DAT ; Italian: ; dictionary = IITF9110.DAT ; Portuguese: ; dictionary = IPOF9110.DAT ; Spanish: ; dictionary = ISPF9110.DAT ; ; language: the language code for the dictionary ; ; language = 16 ;English ; FRENCH=5 ; GERMAN=6 ; SWEDISH=7 ; SPANISH=8 ; ITALIAN=9 ; DANISH=10 ; DUTCH=11 ; PORTUGUESE=12 ; NORWEGIAN=13 ; FINNISH=14 ; SWISS=15 ; ENGLISH=16 ; ; dialect: the dialect code for the dictionary ; dialect = 128 by default ; ; English dialects: ; 128 = American (accepts realize/color) ; 64 = -ISE British (accepts realise/colour) ; 32 = -IZE British (accepts realize/colour) ; ; Dutch dialects: ; 128 = Standard Dutch forms only ; 64 = Standard *and* non-preferred Dutch forms ; ; French dialects: ; 128 = No accents on uppercase chars (only accepts Eglise) ; 64 = Accents on uppercase chars (only accepts E'glise) ; ; German dialects: ; 128 = German Scharfes s ; 64 = German Doppel s ; ; Norwegian dialects: ; 128 = Bokmal standard ; 64 = Nynorsk standard ; ; Portuguese dialects: ; 128 = Iberian Portuguese ; 64 = Brazilian Portuguese ; ; ; autoSuggest: if true, the spell checker automatically suggests ; spellings. ; ; autoCheckSelections: if true, the spell checker automatically checks ; the spelling of the selected area if the user ; brings up the box ; ; resetSkippedWordsWhenBoxCloses: if true, the spell checker resets ; the list of skipped words when the box closes. ;text ;autoCheckSelections = true ;resetSkippedWordsWhenBoxCloses = true ;****************************************************************************** ;File Manager application category ; filenameTokens: ; maps DOS name extensions to Token DB tokens for use in ; display the associated icons for files with those extensions. ; ; dosAssociations: ; allows associating DOS datafiles with DOS executables so ; that a particular DOS executable will be launched when a ; particular DOS datafile is run. ; ; dosParameters: ; allows passing parameters to DOS executables. ; ; warnings: ; controls warning levels for file deletion/throw-away. Set ; with Options menu. ; ; options: ; controls various options. Set with Options menu. ; ; startupDrivesLocation: ; controls initial location of drive buttons. Set with Options ; menu. ; ; fontID: ; fondSize: ; select font for use in display file and directory names in ; Folder windows and Tree window. ; ; dosLaunchers: ; TRUE or FALSE. Controls whether DOS Launcher functionality ; is present. Defaults to TRUE. ; ; fileManager filenameTokens = { *.EXE = "gDOS",0 *.COM = "gDOS",0 *.BAT = "gDOS",0 *.TXT = "FILE",0,"TeEd",0 *.DOC = "FILE",0,"TeEd",0 *.HLP = "FILE",0,"TeEd",0 * = "FILE",0,"TeEd",0 } ;****************************************************************************** ;mouse category mouse ; This category sets the mouse driver to use. You should use Preferences ; or Setup to set this. Don't do it by hand. ; ; Required keys: ; device = - full name of the mouse device being used. ; driver = - filename of .geo file to load to support that ; device. ; ; Optional keys: ; port = - 1 to 4 for serial mice, specifying COM1 through COM4 ; irq = - interrupt level for mice that need it specified (such ; as the Mouse Systems Bus Mouse) ; info = - extended info word for the mouse, as defined in ; mouseDriver.def. ; ;NOTE: "genmouse.geo" works in both EC and NON-ec cases because kernel ;can only deal with DOS 8.3 name. device = No idea driver = genmouse.geo ;**************************************************************************** ;modem information ;modem ;numberOfModems = 0 ;modems = {} ;Modem ; ; Description of a named modem. Possible keys: ; baudRate = ; Primary baud rate to use in talking to the modem. Usually ; the highest rate the modem supports. ; parity = (none|even|odd|mark|space) ; Preferred parity ; wordLength = ; Preferred word length (5, 6, 7, or 8 bits) ; stopBits = ; Preferred number of stop bits (1, 1.5, or 2) ; handshake = hardware software ; Preferred flow-control mechanism. Can be either or both or none ; stopLocal = dsr dcd cts ; If hardware handshaking, these are the signals whose absence ; should cause our serial driver to shut up. ; stopRemote = dtr rts ; If hardware handshaking, these are the signals we can drop ; to cause the other side to shut up. ; toneDial = (true|false) ; Use tones or pulses when dialing. ;*************************************************************************** ;spool/printer information ;spool ; Description of a spool library options. Possible keys: ; simpleUI = (true|false) ; Display simple UI for the Printer Control Panel ; and PrintControl dialog box. Most useful for dealing ; with small screen widths. Also assumes user has only ; installed a single printer. ;*************************************************************************** ;printer ; Description of a installed print devices. Possible keys: ; printers = ; Contains a blob of print device strings ; count = ; Specifies the number of devices listed above ; numberOfPrinters = ; Specifies the number of devices that are printers ; numberOfFaxes = ; Specifies the number of devices that are faxes ; defaultPrinter = ; Specifies which device is the default ; ;*************************************************************************** ;[] ; Description of a specific print device ; device = ; Name of the device (as specified in the driver info table) ; driver = ; Name of the driver (GEOS name) ; port = (LPT1-3|COM1-4|FILE) ; Output port for the print device ; type = PrinterDriverType ; Type of print device ;*************************************************************************** ;math ; This category is used to override default behavior of the math library ; in regards to using math coprocessors ; ; coprocessor = none ; Forces the math library into software emulation ; coprocessor = ; Uses that coprocessor library if the library entry point ; verifies that the appropriate chip is actually present ; otherwise it goes into software emulation ; ; currently support coprocessors library name ; ----------------- ------------- ------------ ; Intel 80387, Intel 80486 intx87ec.geo ; Intel 80287, Intel 8087 int8087ec.geo ; ;*************************************************************************** ;sound ; This category is used by the sound library to determine which sound ; driver has been selected for the system. If neither of these categories ; exists, the standard driver for the system will be loaded (standard.geo) ; ; synthDriver = ; sampleDriver = ;*************************************************************************** ;gfs ; This category controls the behaviour of the GEOS-FS IFS drivers (megafile ; and zoomfs). Possible keys: ; ; drive = ; Specifies the name of the drive used to access the ; filesystem. The default is GFS. Single-letter drive names ; that do not conflict with existing DOS drive names are best. ; ; file = ; Specifies the path of the megafile for the megafile driver, ; only. This can be a full path including drive specifier, ; or it can be a relative path, in which case it will be ; relative to the root of the disk from which PC/GEOS was ; booted. ; ; cache file = ; If present, this specifies that the megafile should be ; cached in the given file, if the volume on which it resides ; is present. This is normally a local hard disk. ; ; cache min space = # ; Specifies the mimimum free space (in bytes) needed in order ; to cache the megafile. ; ; cache copy string = ; Specifies the string to display to let the user know that ; the megafile is being cached. ; ; bootstrapPath = ; Indicate that once the megafile is up and running, we want to ; completely forget about the bootstrap directory on the server, ; to reduce the network traffic that would be generated by ; FIND_FIRST and FIND_NEXT calls. Basically, this path will be ; removed from the SP_TOP list. The syntax for this path ; is the same as the "file=" key defined above. ;*************************************************************************** ;email ; This category controls the behavior of the email system. ; ; appNotifyClassifier = {true, false} ; Specifies whether the email application should notify ; the classifier whenever mail is sent, rather then ; waiting for a timed pickup. ; ;*************************************************************************** ;NetLibrary ; ; InitDrivers = { nw.geo, comm.geo, standalone.geo} ; Specifies which net drivers to load when the net ; library is loaded. Each driver registers itself as a ; specific "domain". Normally, there will be a default ; domain based on the hardware configuration. ; ; DomainName = /NETWARE - use the nw driver by default. ; = /COMM - Kategorie:FAQs